The Way I Loved You
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: Bella tiene un noviazgo perfecto con Jacob Black, hasta que recuerda asu ex Edward Cullen y empieza a recordar cuanto lo amaba Mal summary basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift


**hola amiguitas estoy un poco triste y de ahi saque esto digamos que me senti identificada y ps recordar auno kuando estas kon otro duele pero de alguna manera lo dines que solucinar bueno aqui se los dejo**

* * *

**crepusculo no es mio ni sus personaje**

The way i loved you

La manera en que te amaba

Ya pasaron tres meses desde que termine mi romance con Edward Cullen. Dos meses desde que Jacob me ha pedido ser su novia y que eh aceptado. Un mes desde que estoy feliz con un hombre tan perfecto como Jacob y quince días desde que no me tengo ni un poquito de inspiración para componer canciones.

Jacob es un hombre sensible y tan increíble, están bueno que incluso mis amigas Jessica y Ángela quieren un novio como el y apostaría lo que fuera a que Jessica esta celosa. Jacob me fascina, porque dice todo para apoyarme, y siento que no puedo pedir nada mejor que el, por que dudo que lo haya. Están caballeroso el me abre la puerta para que entre a su auto y siempre me hace cumplidos como "estas hermosa esta noche" , y no me extraña que con el me siento perfectamente bien.

En ese preciso momento me llego una inspiración muy grande, sin sentido eh de admitir, pero grande así que tome mi guitarra y empecé a cantar:

El es sensible y tan increíble

Y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas

El dice, todo lo que necesito oír

Y es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor

El me abre la puerta y entro a su auto

Y el dice: "luces hermosa esta noche"

Y me siento perfectamente bien

Por alguna loca y extraña razón mi inspiración llego hasta ahí, no me permitía llegar mas lejos y yo tan terca que soy me aferraba ah ello sin logro alguno.

Hasta que por fin me canse y decidí salir a mi jardín con mi guitarra y ver si de casualidad se me ocurría algo.

Baje hasta el jardín y me senté en un pequeño columpio para dos personas que estaba colgado de una gran rama de un árbol.

Con la vista fijamente en la pequeña avenida que estaba frente a mi casa, puede ver un flamante volvo estacionarse frente a una casa bastante lejana, un hombre bastante guapo y corpulento salió del auto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. De la pequeña e insignificante casa salió una mujer, con un poco de menos estatura que el, corrió hacia el, por un momento pensé que lo iba a besar, pero después de unos cuantos segundos me di cuenta que estaba bastante lejos de la verdad, por que ella se abalanzo contra el y le soltó una gran y estruendosa cachetada en la mejilla izquierda.

Esta pequeña discusión entre estos los dos adolecentes me hizo recordar algo bastante lejano y doloroso

_Era el típico día lluvioso en Forks, yo estaba hablando con Alessandra sobre el agresivo e ingenuo comportamiento de Edward. _

_-Si no puedes controlar a tu novio no lo tengas, no puede andar por ahí golpeando a la gente solo por celos, en serio Bella al pobre Javier le ah quedado el ojo morado-dijo bastante enfadada Alessandra un gran amiga y novia de Javier._

_-Lo siento ale, lo intentare solucionar, te lo prometo, hablare con el-le dije a Alessandra con voz suave y arrepentida. _

_-Esta bien bella, pero recuerda que eso mismo le dijiste a Candy cuando Edward golpeo a Rodrigo y sin embargo el sigue golpeando gente-me advirtió Alessandra_

_-Si ale, lose, pero si esta vez no enmienda su error le tendré que pedir un tiempo-dije con voz dolida ya que lo quería mucho, no lo amaba claro pero si lo quería mucho._

_-Esta bien bella, haz lo que quieras pero soluciona ese problema, bueno me tengo que ir, le cambiare el hielo a Javier, adiós- se despido aun enojada_

_-Adiós- dije y colgué_

_Me que de esperando a Edward durante diez minutos, ya que habíamos quedado de salir esta noche._

_Cuando Edward llego, consumida por la rabia de haber recibido la quinta llamada del mes de parte de novias enojadas, me aproxime asía el, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y le lance una tremenda cachetada._

_-Y ahora que demonios te pasa- pregunto Edward subiendo sus manos en la mejilla que había sido golpeada_

_-¿Qué me pasa?-dije con cierta ironía-¿quieres saber que me pasa?-me aproxime asía el-te diré que me pasa- lo volví a abofetear- Tu, tu eres lo que me pasa_

_-¿Yo?-pregunto extrañado_

_-Si, tu, tu eres mi problema, siempre lo haz sido- escupí en su cara, bueno en su pecho ya que no llegaba a su cara_

_-¿Y por que yo? ¿Que te eh hice ahora?-volvió a preguntar_

_-Pues que te la pasas golpeando a todo al que me habla, eres tan celoso y ya me canse- me miro extrañado y aclare- si, ya me canse de todos tus celos, de todas las llamadas de tipas molestas_

_-¿Ya te has cansado, que te has cansado?-me reto_

_- Si ya me canse de todos tus celos, de todas las llamadas de novias enojadas, de que no me dirijan la palabra los hombres por temor a ti y ya me canse de ti- dije al borde de las lágrimas_

_-Así y de esto ya te cansaste-pregunto y me beso apasionadamente bajo la lluvia_

_Lo aleje, lo abofetee y lo volví a besar_

En ese momento se derramo una lágrima sobre mi mejilla y decidí que era mejor subir a mi habitación ya que eran las dos de la mañana

No lo podía entender hasta este momento me di cuanta de cuanto estaba enamorada de Edward de cuando aun lo amo y ahora se que extraño la manera en que discutíamos y también la manera en que nos reconciliábamos, pero aun así es un maldito, un maldito, maldito, Edward Cullen ¿Que me hizo para que estuviera así? Estaba tan enamorado de mí que actuaba como un celoso sin remedio pero esa era la forma en que lo amo.

Ahora que por fin me eh dado cuenta la falta que me hace me siento derrumbar y me siento desecha este dolor pasa rápido, pero eso no quiere decir que se vaya a ir al contrario con la rapidez se va asiendo mas doloroso. Siendo sincera yo nunca pensé que me podría enamorar tan intensamente.

Tome mi guitarra y comencé a cantar palabras dolorosas que provenían de mi cabeza

Pero extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos en la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

Y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estas tan enamorado que actúas como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba...

Decidí ir a dormir ya que mañana seria un día bastante pesado

Desperté ya a las nueve de la mañana una hora perfecta para empezar a alistarme.

Cuando al fin estuve lista , escuche un claxon sonar frente a mi casa. Corrí rumbo a la puerta con la esperanza de que fuera mi amado Edward pero al llegar al patio pude visualizar que era Jacob.

Eso me entristeció mucho por que yo sabia que el era una persona sumamente especial y linda, pero nunca lo podre amar como lo amo a el.

Camine hacia el con la cabeza agachada y al llegar a su lado lo abrase y le di un pequeño beso en los labios el cual no me supo ni un poquito de cómo los de Edward.

-Hola, creí que nos veríamos dentro de una hora en la Push-dije con la voz triste

-¿Te molesta que este aquí? lo que pasa es que tengo que hablar con tu padre ¿pero si quieres me retiro y en otro momento vengo?-dijo marcando una nota de dolor en su voz

-No, no es eso pero no sabia que vendrías y bueno tengo que hacer algunos deberes en mi habitación-dije con una nota falsa de preocupación

-Oh no te preocupes yo hablare solo con tu padre tu puedes hacer tus deberes-dijo con esa sonrisa tan contagiosa

-Que bien bueno vamos a dentro- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hizo fue saludar a mi madre ya que era tan cercana a el mi madre le pregunto sobre la salud de sus padres y el le respondió que se encontraban perfecto

Después de la pequeña platica nos dirigimos al despacho de mi padre, para que Jacob pudiera hablar con el

Por supuesto que Jacob no iba a hablar con el de cómo me porto o de petición de mi mano, no el hablaría de negocios ya que el era el hijo del socio de mi padre y tenia tanto derecho como su padre para dirigir la empresa.

-Papa-pregunte asomando mi cabeza por la abertura de la puerta

-Si bella-me respondió mi padre

-Jacob ah venido para habla contigo-dije abriendo mas la puerta para que Jacob pudiera entrar

-Oh, claro siéntate Jacob- le dijo mi padre señalándole una silla frente a su escritorio

-Gracias, señor-dijo Jacob tomando asiento

-Bueno papa, Jacob yo me retiro a hacer mis deberes –dije saliendo de la puerta

Me retire a mi habitación en busca de mi anuario del año pasado y cuando lo encontré ahí estaba buscando una foto de el. Entonces tocaron y me asuste lo cual provoco que el anuario se me callera de las manos.

Corrí asía la puerta para ver quiera, y era Jacob

-Hola- lo salude

-Hola, cariño ya me tengo que ir pero te prometo que te llamare a las tres de la tarde¿ de acuerdo?-pregunto mi perfecto novio

-De acuerdo a esa hora esperare tu llamada-dije dándole otro pequeño beso

Cuando Jacob se fue partí de nuevo a mi habitación y levante el anuario del cual se le callo una foto que era de mi graduación y entonces recordé

_Me había estando arreglando todo el día hoy para el gran baile de graduación eh iría con mi apuesto pero celoso novio Edward Cullen_

_Edward pasó por mi media hora después de lo que habíamos acordado y me llevo en su flamante volvo._

_Ya estando bailando en la pista de baile decidí ir por un poco de ponche, ya que me había cansado_

_-Espera un momento, voy por ponche- le dije a Edward_

_Al llegar a la mesa de los aperitivos un buen amigo Gibran fue a saludarme y a felicitarme ya que este año había sacado uno de los mejores promedios de la escuela_

_-Mucha felicidad Bella, por ser tan inteligente- dijo Gibran dándome un abrazo_

_-Muchas gracias es muy im…- me vi interrumpida por la voz enfurecida de Edward_

_-Aléjate de mi novia- grito este alejando a Gibran de mi abrazo y soltándole un gran puñetazo en la cara lo cual provoco que Gibran callera al suelo_

_-Por dios Gibran estas bien- dije intentando levantar a Gibran, pero Edward me detuvo y me alejo de el_

_-Sabes que Edward me tienes harta de tus celos por mi te puedes ir a la fregada- dije realmente molesta y harta de todos sus celos irracionales _

_Corrí con todo y tacones rumbo a la salida, sabia que estaba lloviendo pero aun así decidí salir de ahí en cuando antes mejor_

_Al salir me apresure por echarme a correr al bosque pero unos grandes y hermosos brazos me detuvieron_

_-No me dejes por favor, yo te amo- me dijo volteándome asía el_

_-Yo también te amo- dije y lo bese bajo la lluvia_

Ring, ring, ring

Sonó mi teléfono y provoco sacarme de mis únicos recuerdos maravillosos

-Hola- dije al teléfono

-Hola, cariño soy yo Jacob- hablo mi actual novio

No me había dado cuenta de que ya eran las tres de la tarde

-Lo siento es que n me di cuenta de la hora- dije en modo de disculpa

- No hay problema cariño, como has estado-pregunto Jacob

Una de las cosas que me encantaba de Jacob era que era encantador y muy simpático, si n olvidar que siempre me hablaba a la hora que dijo que lo haría

-Muy bien y tu- pregunte un poco cortante eh de admitir

-Muy bien ahora que eh hablado contigo-me dijo Jacob con voz melosa

Me gustaba sentirme tan cómoda con Jacob, pero aun así extrañaba demasiado a Edward y no lo podía negar. Entonces en ese momento la inspiración que creía perdida volvió a mí

-Jacob, estoy algo ocupada mejor hablamos mañana- le dije algo apresurado por temor que se me fuera la inspiración

-De acuerdo, te amo- me dijo Jacob pero a diferencia de otros días yo no le respondí lo mismo solamente le respondí un "te quiero" y colgué

Tome de nuevo mi guitarra y me puse a improvisar de nuevo

El respeta mi espacio

Y nunca me hace esperar

Y me llama exactamente cuando dijo que lo haría

El es cercano a mi mama

Y habla de negocios con mi padre

El es encantaro y simpático

Y me siento cómoda

Pero extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos en la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

Y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estas tan enamorado que actúas como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba

Eran las siete de la noche y a mi iphone le llego un mensaje de texto el cual leí inmediatamente

_Mensaje recibido el día 10 de marzo del 2010 a las 15:46 horas_

_Bella:_

_Se que en los últimos días las cosas entre nosotros no andan bien, te siento distanciada y lejana a mi. Enserio yo te amo demasiado pero en algunos momentos eh llagado a pensar que tu aun no olvidas a Edward Cullen, y eh de admitirlo el es un bueno chico y se nota que te sigue amando, bella, tienes que ser feliz aunque esa felicidad no sea conmigo yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte como un amigo y aunque me duele escribir esto (pero me dolería mas decirlo) doy nuestra relación por terminada._

_Att: Jacob_

_P.D: Se feliz y vuelve con el_

Cuando termine de leer el mensaje que me había enviado Jacob tenía una falsa sonrisa en la cara ya que mi padre acababa de entrar a la cocina lugar donde me encontraba yo.

Forzaba esa sonrisa por que no quería que mi padre se enterara de mi fracaso noviazgo y que mi corazón en realidad no sentía nada ya que nunca ame a Jacob como amaba a Edward a mi salvaje, loco, frustrante, intoxicante, complicado y que por un simple error que cometí te marchaste

_Ahora si estaba preparada para la audición de la escuela de música y para ser exactos estaba muy cerca de Forks no me quedaba tan lejos de mi colegio y mi novio me llevaría todos los días ya que la chatarra de mi camioneta se había estropeado._

_Estaba esperando a Edward para que me llevara a la audición pero el no llegaba, yo arta de esperar me dispuse a caminar hacia la escuela de música._

_Escuche un claxon y pensé que era Edward pero al voltearme me di cuenta de que era Jacob Black el hijo de Billy Black, el socio de papa._

_-Ey Bell's adonde vas con tanta prisa y tan solita- me pregunto Jacob_

_-Voy hacer mi audición a la escuela de música que esta a las afueras de Forks y tu-le pregunte asomándome por la ventanilla del copiloto_

_-Ahí mismo mi padre me ah encargado llevar un dinero con el director por que no te subes yo te llevo-me dije muy amablemente Jacob_

_-claro, porque no gracias- dije subiendo al carro de Jacob_

_Al llegar a la escuela de música Jacob me ayudo ah bajarme de su carro y me acompaño durante toda la audición, en la cual eh de admitir que me fue bastante bien._

_Fui la primera en pasar y la ultima a la cual le entregaron los resultados_

_-Eh de suponer que usted es la señorita Swan no- me pregunto la profesora del plantel_

_-Así es profesora-conteste _

_- Bien pues la felicito, ya que usted a sido la única participante que se quedo en el platel-me dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa_

_-Muchas gracias profesora le juro que no se arrepentirá- dije saliendo del plantel_

_Al salir estaba que no me lo podía creer ya que esa escuela era una de las más lujosa y exclusiva de todo Washington y era un placer ser un miembro de dicha escuela. Cuando camine hacia el estacionamiento Jacob me estaba esperando y entre sus labios pude leer un "como te fue" a lo cual le grite_

_-Me aceptaron- y corrí a abrazarlo_

_Jacob me abrazo demasiado fuerte, me elevo en el aire y me dio vueltas_

_-Aléjate de mi novia, Black, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí- oí la voz furiosa de Edward, lo que provoco mi enojo_

_- Para tu información ya no soy tu novia y el que no tiene nada que hacer aquí eres tu-le grite furiosamente a Edward_

_-Yo y por que yo- pregunto Edward_

_-Por que ni siquiera te molestaste en ir a recogerme, decidiste dejarme plantada en mi casa y no traerme aquí-dije al borde de las lágrimas_

_-No paso así Bella yo...-me dijo Edward bajando su ataque de celos peor lo interrumpí_

_-No nada de peros tu sabias lo que significaba esa audición para mi, siempre ha sido mi sueño y tu te lo tomaste a la ligera, pues mira Edward ahórrate todas tus explicaciones porque no te voy a creer, no esta vez, así que esto se termino ya no mas, hasta aquí se acabo nuestra relación- grite y me acerque a Jacob rogándole con los ojos que nos fuéramos de inmediato de aquel lugar_

_El hizo lo que le pedí y me llevo lejos de ahí, a la Push para ser exactos. Ya estando ahí lo único que pude hacer fue llorar frente a Jacob_

_Un mes después me entere por medio de Alice, hermana de Edward que su madre había estado bastante enferma de una anemia y que por esa razón no había podido ir por mi el día de la audición, pero ya era demasiado tarde, porque ahora tenia un nuevo novio, Jacob Black._

Al recordar esto no pude más con las lágrimas que se avecinaban por salir y salí corriendo con mi guitarra en la mano rumbo a mi nuevo coche un BMW

Sabia perfectamente cual era mi rumbo era ese lugar tan especial para mi aquel lugar que no había visitado en mas de tres meses era un lugar hermoso era el prado

Al llegar al sendero me baje de mi auto y tome mi guitarra, mire hacia el cielo y pude notar que una tormenta se aproximaba, pero ya no me importaba ya nada me importaba.

Camine y camine hasta que el cielo se empezó a tornar oscuro y empezó a caer una tremenda lluvia, mas sin embargo yo seguí caminando

Cuando encontré el prado la lluvia no había cesado, pero aun así el prado se veía igual de hermoso que la primera vez en que lo conocí

_Estaba segura de tres cosas_

_Primera Edward, solo me quería como su amiga_

_Segunda, una parte de el era sumamente cariñosa y la otra demasiado masoquista_

_Y tercera, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de el._

_Hoy sábado tenia planeado salir por alguno libros, ya que era nueva en el pueblo, pero mi amor platónico me invito a pasear por el bosque con el a lo cual acepte_

_Estábamos en medio del bosque y el me había dicho que estábamos cerca de un lugar muy especial para el cuando íbamos de camino hacia allí Edward me detuvo y me dijo:_

_-Vez esa luminosidad entre los arboles_

_-si, la veo- dije y me adentre hacia ella_

_Al llegar ahí me di cuanta de que era el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. El prado era un pequeño círculo lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco perfecto. Se podía apreciar el sonido de un pequeño arroyo. Fascinada, camine sobre la llevar al centro del bello prado y me senté ahí._

_A los pocos segundos llego Edward y se sentó a mi lado_

_-Este prado es tan hermoso- dije en un suspiro_

_-Lose pero no mas que tu- dijo tocando mi mejilla que estaba sonrojada- me encanta tu sonrojo- dijo y me sonroje mas-y me encanta mucho mas si soy yo quien lo provoca_

_-Por que me dices eso Edward- dije tartamudeando_

_-Isabella- pronuncio mi nombre completo y con suma delicadeza- eres la persona mas hermosa, gentil, amable, sincera, perfecta y magnifica que eh conocido en mi vida, se que es demasiado apresurado pero me eh enamorado de ti-clavo sus hermosos y profundos ojos en los míos- ahora eres los mas importante para mi bella, ahora tu eres mi vida_

_Mi cabeza empezó a darme vueltas con tal impresión, yo también lo amaba pero no sabia como expresarlo_

_-Bueno ya conoces mis sentimientos asía ti. Y preferí venir contigo a ir por unos libros, asique eso significa, que yo también estoy enamorada de ti-hice una mueca- soy una idiota_

_-Eres una idiota-dijo con una risa-pero mi idiota favorita_

_Nos reímos juntos de tal estupidez_

_-Y de ese modo el león se enamoro de la oveja..-murmuro en mi odio_

_-¡Que oveja tan estúpida!-mustie_

_-¡Que león tan morboso y masoquista!_

_Nuestros rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron en un perfecto y hermoso beso. Al separarnos, nuestras frentes se juntaron y dijimos al mismo tiempo:_

_-Te amo_

Ahora sentía mi canción completa y me puse a cantarla sin sentido alguno

El es sensible y tan increíble

Y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas

El dice, todo lo que necesito oír

Y es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor

El me abre la puerta y entro a su auto

Y el dice: "luces hermosa esta noche"

Y me siento perfectamente bien

Pero extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos en la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

Y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estas tan enamorado que actúas como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

El respeta mi espacio

Y nunca me hace esperar

Y me llama exactamente cuando dijo que lo haría

El es cercano a mi mama

Y habla de negocios con mi padre

El es encantador y simpático

Y me siento cómoda

Pero extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos en la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

Y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estas tan enamorado que actúas como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

El no puede ver mi falsa sonrisa

Y mi corazón no esta roto

Porque no estoy sintiendo absolutamente nada

Y tú eras salvaje y loco

Tan frustrante, intoxicante, complicado

Te marchaste por un error

Y ahora...

Extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos bajo la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estoy tan enamorada que actué como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando a algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podía sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba...

Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh

Y ese es la manera en que te amaba...

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la forma en que te amaba...

Termine de cantar la canción recién compuesta y me derrumbe en aquel prado llorando

Unos brazos fuertes y realmente conocidos me levantaron y el poseedor de ellos me dijo:

-Levántate bella, te vas a enfermar

-Y a ti que demonios te importa tu estas con la oxigenada de Tanya déjame en paz- le grite enfurecida

-Para tu información no estoy con ella como pareja porque es mi prima y si, si me importa si te enfermas y mucho-dijo con voz seductora

-Bueno dejemos a Tanya atrás, por que demonios te importo- le dije llorando

-Por que te quiero –dijo sentimentalmente

-No digas mentiras- dije desafiante

-tienes razón no debo decir mentiras-dijo eso y me dolió, yo no esperaba esa respuesta- me importas porque…- no lo deje terminar su frase porque me zafe de su agarre y camine rumbo a la carretera

-TE AMO-me grito y lo sentí correr hacia mi

Me atrapo de los hombros, me volteo hacia el y dije:

-Yo también te amo

En ese momento me beso con demasiado cariño y amor de los que uno puede sentir, si alguna vez pensé que su primer beso había sido el mejor me equivoque definitivamente este era el mejor

***-* siete años después*-*siete años después *-*siete años después *-*siete años después*-*siete años después *-*siete años después **

Ya había pasado siete años desde que había regresado con el amor de mi vida y cuatro desde que nos casamos y dos desde que somos famosos, yo por se una de las cantantes jóvenes con mas talento y Edward por se uno de los mejores doctores de todo estados unidos

Hoy era el más importante concierto que tendría en toda mi carrera y deseaba con todo el corazón que Edward se presentara ya que era muy importante.

Estaba apunto de tocar ya mi ultima canción y mas famosa, cuando busque a Edward con la mirada y me di cuenta de que el ya no estaba en su lugar, me sentía enojada me dolió que el no se quedara a oír nuestra canción pero sin embargo la toque

-Esta canción es muy especial para mi, la compuse hace siete años y aun me recuerda lo que paso en aquella época y aunque en este momento no se encuentra la persona ala cual se la escribí la cantare

El es sensible y tan increíble

Y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas

El dice, todo lo que necesito oír

Y es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor

El me abre la puerta y entro a su auto

Y el dice: "luces hermosa esta noche"

Y me siento perfectamente bien

Pero extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos en la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

Y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estas tan enamorado que actúas como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

El respeta mi espacio

Y nunca me hace esperar

Y me llama exactamente cuando dijo que lo haría

El es cercano a mi mama

Y habla de negocios con mi padre

El es encantador y simpático

Y me siento cómoda

Pero extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos en la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

Y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estas tan enamorado que actúas como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

El no puede ver mi falsa sonrisa

Y mi corazón no esta roto

Porque no estoy sintiendo absolutamente nada

Y tú eras salvaje y loco

Tan frustrante, intoxicante, complicado

Te marchaste por un error

Y ahora...

Extraño gritar y pelearnos

Y besarnos bajo la lluvia

Y son las dos de la mañana

y estoy maldiciendo tu nombre

Estoy tan enamorada que actué como demente

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba…

Derrumbándose y llegando a algo desecho

Es una montaña rusa, algo rápida

Nunca pensé que podía sentir tanto

Y esa es la manera en que te amaba...

Ohhhhh Ohhhhhh

Y ese es la manera en que te amaba...

Nunca pensé que podría sentir tanto

Y esa es la forma en que te amaba...

Terminando la canción no pude más con las lágrimas y me dirigí a mi auto sin darle el aviso a mi manager

Este era otro típico día lluvioso y todo estaba muy oscuro, claro no tan oscuro como para no ver a mi esposo recargado en mi auto

-Por que demonios no te quedaste en tu lugar, era nuestra canción- le grite con las lagrimas en la cara

-Por que estaba ocupado, en otro lugar- me contesto sin perder la sonrisa

-Que es mas importante que oír nuestra canción- le grite ya muy cerca de el

-Verte detrás del telón cantándola- me dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura y dándome una gran y placentero beso en los labios bajo la lluvia

Y ahora cada que canto nuestra canción, por alguna razón extraña nos gritamos y peleamos y sobretodo nos besamos bajo la lluvia

* * *

**bueno esper que les haya gustado recuerden dejar sus comentarios y si no han oido la cancion oiganla buneo**

**bye**

**x0x0**

**att**

**liz**

**pd:dejen reviews**


End file.
